Jurota Shishida
|romaji=''Shishida Jūrōta'' |alias= |birthday=March 26 |age=15 (First Appearance, Current) |gender=Male |height=174 cm (5'8½") |hair=Brown |bloodtype=O |quirk=Beast |status=Alive |birthplace= |occupation=Student |affiliation=U.A. High School |debut=Chapter 26 |debutanime=Episode 16 |eng voice=Patric Carroll |image gallery=Yes |voice = }} |Shishida Jūrōta}} , also known as Gevaudan, is a student in Class 1-B at U.A. High School training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Jurota has a very beastly appearance, with shaggy, chin-length hair, a beard, and fur covering most of his body. He has sharp teeth and his large jaw sticks out a fair amount, with two of his lower canines poking upwards from between his lips. He also wears small rectangular glasses with thick lenses. His hero costume consists of a regular pair of pants, no shirt and a pair of stylized goggles in place of his normal glasses. While his Quirk is activated, Jurota's size increases greatly, his hair grows thicker and shaggier, and his fangs become longer and more pronounced. Personality Jurota seems to be an intellectual as he uses a fairly verbose way of speaking and often addresses others by respectful titles such as 'sir' and 'miss'. While transformed, however Jurota is rather boisterous and energetic, which is likely a side effect of his Quirk. Synopsis U.A. Sports Festival Arc Jurota placed 29th in the obstacle race. In the cavalry battle, Jurota teamed up with Hiryu Rin but was unable to pass to the last phase. U.A. Cultural Festival Arc Like the rest of his classmates, Jurota participates in the Cultural Festival by playing a role in Class 1-B's "Romeo, Juliet and the Prisoner of Azkaban: The Return of the Kings!" Abilities Quirk : He can transform into a beast, drastically augmenting his physique, muscle strength, hearing, sense of smell and vision. However, while he is transformed he also gets an overwhelming high. *'Enhanced Senses:' In his beast form, Jurota's senses are sharpened allowing him to detect the team from Class 1-A with ease. Super Moves * : After transforming into his monstrous form, Jurota leaps through the air at his targets and sends them flying with a swipe of his claws. * ビースト|Futatabīsuto}}:After momentarily reverting back to his human form in order to dodge an enemy attack, Jurota quickly activates his Quirk again for a counterattack. Battles & Events U.A. Sports Festival Arc *U.A. Sports Festival **Obstacle Race **Cavalry Battle Joint Training Arc *Joint Training Exercise **Round 1 Trivia *According to Volume 21, Jurota appears to come from a rich family background. **His favorite things are taking naps. **He seems to respect Hound Dog. *His appearance is very similar to the character Henry Phillip McCoy, also known as "Beast", from the X-men franchise. *His given name contains the kanji for . Shishi written with different kanji, 獅子, means "lion". *His Quirk's Super Move, "Roaring Rage", is reminiscent of Winston's "Primal Rage" from Overwatch. *His hero name Gevaudan may be a reference to the Beast of Gévaudan which was supposedly a man eating grey wolf, dog or wolfdog that terrorised the French province of Gévaudan References Site Navigation pl: Category:Class 1-B Category:Males Category:Transformers Category:Heroes Category:U.A. Students Category:Characters Category:Characters from Akita